Hand-held mobile devices such as mobile phones have become small and powerful, and they continue to develop at a rapid pace. Pocket-sized, hand-held mobile devices now have the computing power to do many things that previously required large personal computers. However, small screen sizes and input methods of hand-held mobile devices are still challenging to users, and detract from the user experience. Users desire larger display screens to display more information and to interact more easily with both the user's device itself and with other devices that may be nearby.